Cronus
(LK) (IA) (LK, former) |debut-novel = Volume 12 |designer = |class = Versatile Offensive Weapon |type =1st Generation Amphibious Object |affiliation = Faith Organization |pilot = Robert Mistynail |status = Destroyed}} The is a first generation Faith Organization Object, also known by the codenames and ,Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 3 Part 2 piloted by the Elite Robert Mistynail.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 6 External Document – Motive for the Crime Etymology was the king of the Titans in Greek mythology, who ruled before being overthrown by his son . Design The Cronus has a standard design with four rectangular floats, arranged two-by-two to form a large panel, the distinctive spherical body of an Object on top with various cannons sticking out of it, an old-style cannon on its right side, and a large metal container on its left. Technology The Cronus's main cannon is an old-fashioned compressed metal cannon, which fires metal shells with gunpowder. Energy from the Object's reactor powers a press which applies extreme pressure to compress a large mass down to a pin-like point, increasing the shells' destructive power and allowing them to pierce through an Object's armor. The method generates intense heat but the pressure binds the shell in a solid state, similar to the Earth's core. The method is an extreme mutation of the method used in some outdated tank guns to allow a regular cannon to pierce the nuke-resistant onion armor. As the shells' paths were too unstable for railguns and coilguns, old-fashioned gunpowder was used instead. While strange, at the time there was a lot of resistance to the switch from this type of cannon to laser beams and railguns. The cannon has both a normal and a drum magazine, one for explosive and one for metal shells. The cannon doesn't eject cartridges, so Quenser brought up the possibility of the powder being wrapped up and held in place like a giant roll of old paper. Due to being an old fashioned powder cannon, it creates a gigantic cross-shaped muzzle flash when firing. The container on its left is used to fire large missiles at enemy Objects. These missiles are a much more overwhelming sight than regular missiles, looking like a nationally-funded rocket tilted on its side. The missiles work as reverse-thrust rockets. They attach themselves with instant glue to the enemy Object and then fire against the enemy Elite's wishes to rob them of their mobility. Even if the other Elite is able to shoot down all the missiles fired from less than 100m away; this forces the enemy Elite to use some of their mental resources to shooting them down, which may lead to them falling behind on the martial-arts footwork that is a direct battle between Objects.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 7 Part 4 Quenser suspects that the Cronus never had an ejection device installed.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 7 Part 6 Specifications *Class: Versatile Offensive Weapon Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 3 Part 2 Object Profile *Type: 1st Generation Amphibious *Length: 150m *Armor Material: 2cm x 500 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion propulsion system *Top Speed: 550km/h *Main Armament: Compression Metal Cannon x 1 *Secondary Armament: Railguns, laser beams, large missile containers, etc *Main Color: Gray Background In the past, the Cronus was devised by a friend of its future Elite, Robert Mistynail. In memory of this fallen friend, he decided to pilot the Object until death, refusing to upgrade it or switch to a newer model. The Legitimacy Kingdom used to refer to the Object by the codename , but in recent years changed to the codename Old Fashion. Chronology 0.01mm War In August, the Cronus was deployed in order to break the blockade of Second Venice and had a brief skirmish with the Gatling 033. It later assisted in temporarily taking down the Dionysus.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 4 Part 7 The Cronus engaged both the Gatling 033 and the Baby Magnum at the same time during the last day of the Second Venice conflict, as Robert wanted to face an actual challenge.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 7 Part 1 While it managed to keep up with the two Objects without much trouble, it was ultimately defeated thanks to the traps laid by the soldiers of the battalions, which gave an opening to the two Objects to ram the Cronus while it was off-balance and flip it over, causing it to sink into the ocean.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 7 Part 6 References Category:Objects